


The Denmaker

by Chera (Chera212)



Series: Slice of Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chera212/pseuds/Chera
Summary: Derek spends a moment considering Stiles' position.





	The Denmaker

**Author's Note:**

> A little slice of life scene that popped into my head.

Derek watched through hooded eyes as Stiles puttered around the loft. The man was tossing pizza boxes into the trash and picking up clothes left lying on the assorted chairs after the run the wolves had taken the night before. He wondered just when exactly the Spark had turned into the Denmaker.

In the time they'd spent together over the years, he'd seen a gradual mellowing of the man. His training with his Spark had seemed to settle that over abundance of energy he had during his high school years. It was only apparent when he tried to do too any things at once; like when they were involved in a crisis.

And those were few and far between now that hunters, rogue alphas, and out of control Druids had been dealt with. A time of peace had settled over Beacon Hills. But the Alpha knew that this idyllic time could be shattered in an instant.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a shirt waving in his face. He reached out and grabbed the flapping cloth and growled, "What is this?"

Stiles smirked at him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch that smirk off his face, or kiss it off.

"I said, this is the third shirt you have trashed when shifting. Can you please, in the future, take your clothes OFF before you change into the wolf? Do you know how much trouble I have replacing this exact shirt?" Stiles complained.

Derek looked from the shirt to the Spark and arching a brow, asked, "Why do you replace it? It's not like I don't have enough shirts."

Stiles huffed and threw himself atop the lounging Alpha, "I like this one on you. It shows off your best assets. Well, your second best assets."

Stiles placed a tender kiss on Derek’s lips, and melted when the Alpha deepened it. Derek tossed the shirt to the floor and drew the man tighter against his chest.

As Derek kissed the man, letting himself fall into his desire, he no longer wondered when he'd become Denmaker, he wondered how long he could keep him.


End file.
